One Day as Your Boyfriend
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: TRAD/DJ - Je t'aime ! Encore une nouvelle lubie du rouquin. Sors avec moi ! Tch. C'était hors de question. Non, décidément, Kageyama n'était pas d'accord. /T juste pour le langue à peine fleuri, mais rien de bien méchant/
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: One Day As Your Boyfriend

**Pairing **: Kageyama / Hinata

**Rating **: T

**Genre **: Romance

**Résumé **: _« Je t'aime ! » Encore une nouvelle lubie du rouquin. « Sors avec moi ! » Tch. C'était hors de question. Non, décidément, Kageyama n'était pas d'accord._

**Oyaaa les gens 8D**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi, tout va bien, je suis en vacances :D Je vais en profiter pour écrire à fond ! (ce n'est qu'un projet, ne vous attendez pas à avoir une fiction par jour xD)**

**Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas une traduction directe d'un doujin. Comment dire ? Disons que le gros (voir même le ****très**** gros) vient du DJ, mais j'ai modifier deux trois trucs, rien de bien méchant, mais ce qui m'oblige à dire que la traduction n'est pas totale :3 Je le préciserais quand même dans le résumé, pas qu'on m'agresse en me disant que ce n'est pas un original x)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ;D**

* * *

_Bonne lecture~ !_

* * *

« Kageyama !

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime ! »

Le noiraud soupira.

« Arrête tes conneries. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, et se gonfla les joues.

« C'est pas des conneries ! Je t'aime vraiment ! »

Le setter soupira.

« Kageyamaaa... Sors avec moi !

-Je t'ai déjà dis non. T'es chiant. »

Le plus petit s'offusqua.

« Heiiin ? Mais pourquoi pas ?

-Je viens de te le dire, c'est chiant.

-C'est tout ? Je ne peux pas accepter une raison comme ça !

-Quelle plaie... Ok, pourquoi moi ? »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tanaka se moqua de son cadet.

« Aller, Hinata, arrête de t'enfoncer comme ça ! »

Le chauve rit à gorge déployé, avant de se rendre compte de la non-réaction du roux. Il secoua sa main dans les yeux du plus petit.

« Oï, Hinata ?

-KAGEYAMA, SORS AVEC MOI !

-Je t'ai déjà dis non, s'pèce d'abruti ! »

Le capitaine de l'équipe soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Hinata se bornait à vouloir sortir avec leur setter. Il n'hésitait pas à le crier devant toute l'équipe, alors qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires... Et dès le matin, ça faisait mal aux oreilles. Malgré le fait que Kageyama lui dise non à chaque fois, Hinata revenait quelques temps après, encore plus motivé. A croire que c'était un jeu...

Sawamura soupira, et demanda à tout le monde d'aller sur le terrain. L'entraînement débuta, sans Hinata, qui boudait dans un coin du gymnase. Suga alla voir Tobio, qui ne se sentait visiblement pas concerné par l'attitude du spiker.

« Kageyama, tu devrais aller lui parler, non ?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Le gris soupira. Kageyama pouvait être très insensible, parfois. Daichi les rejoint, inquiet pour leur roux, qui ne voulait même plus toucher une balle de volley.

« Oï, Kageyama, tu sais au moins pourquoi il te dit ça ? »

Le noiraud secoua la tête.

« Ce matin, il m'a couru après en me disant qu'il pensait qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il voulait que je sorte avec lui. C'est sûrement une impulsion. On peut juste l'ignorer, il ira mieux après.

-V... Vraiment ? »

Un peu plus loin, dans le fameux coin qu'occupait Hinata, on pouvait voir Tsukishima se moquer du roux. Ce dernier s'énerver, puis il retournait broyer du noir. Au loin, on pouvait entendre Tanaka qui faisait un monologue sur la maladie d'amour.

Koushi regarda Shouyo qui leur tournait le dos, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Il ne va pas s'entraîner dans cet état...

-Et si on le frappe ?

-Kageyama... »

Sawamura soupira. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi froid envers quelqu'un d'autre.

« Dans tous les cas, tu ne comptes pas partager ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais... »

Le capitaine plissa légèrement les yeux, et un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Tobio eut une sueur froide.

« Alors va le voir, rejète-le correctement, et met fin à ce cirque. Je te rappelle qu'on a un match dans une semaine, donc ce serait embêtant qu'Hinata reste comme ça. »

Kageyama hocha la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Pourquoi faut que ça me tombe dessus... »

Suga lui sourit avec gentillesse.

« Vous êtes des coéquipiers, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

« Hinata. »

Le roux se retourna à l'appel de son prénom, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'abri à vélos.

« Kageyama... »

Il avait une drôle de tête. Comme s'il y s'était frotté les yeux pendant une heure. Bon, comment je règle ça moi..., pensa avec découragement le setter.

« Euh...

-T'es d'accord pour sortir avec moi ?!

-NON ! »

Hinata se mit à bouder, de fausses larmes naissant au bord de ses yeux. Tobio soupira.

« Pourquoi tu dis des truc aussi débiles ?

-C'est parce que je t'aime ! »

Kageyama ne sut quoi répondre. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas réellement quelle réponse était possible, sachant que Shouyo ne comprenait pas lorsqu'il lui disait non.

« Est-ce que tu me détestes, Kageyama ? »

Le noir mit ses mains dans les poches de veste, et se rapprocha d'Hinata.

« Ce n'est pas une question de détester ou d'aimer. Je ne prévois pas de sortir avec toi, c'est tout. »

Le roux ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux de la vue de Kageyama. Ce dernier allait s'en allait, mais Hinata l'en empêcha en lui répondant.

« C'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre d'entendre ça venant d'un autre mec, mais ça fait quelques jours que j'y pense... Je veux dire, de me confesser. »

Le setter se retourna, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire non une énième fois, le roux rajouta une phrase.

« Ce que tu me dis n'est pas une bonne raison pour me rejeter. »

Kageyama sentit une veine pulser dans son crâne. Il s'avança une nouvelle fois vers son coéquipier, jusqu'à être à quelques millimètres de lui. Il ne se baissa pas, et regarda le roux de haut, les sourcils froncés.

« T'es chiant.

-Hein ?! »

Kageyama se mit à crier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour me lâcher ?! Non veut dire non ! Je ne t'aime pas veut dire je ne t'aime pas ! Pourquoi tu piges rien, abruti ?! Si t'as le temps pour ces conneries, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas cette énergie dans l'entraînement ?! »

Hinata écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure du speech du plus grand. Il écoutait, mais n'arrivait pas à répondre. Alors que Tobio reprenait son souffle -parler en criant, c'était fatiguant-, le plus petit mit ses deux mains autour de la lanière de son sac. Il avait baissé les yeux, et il rougissait légèrement. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer, mais Kageyama ne le remarqua pas.

« Tu... ne devrais pas t'énerver contre quelqu'un qui se confesse à toi...

-Aaah ?! »

La voix d'Hinata se faisait de plus en plus faible.

« Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus sensible ? Comme... juste considérer...

-Parle clairement, j'entends rien ! »

Aucun son ne sortit de la gorge du rouquin.

« Tu comprends maintenant ou pas ?! »

Sans que Kageyama ne le remarque, une perle d'eau coula sur la joue du spiker.

« Je...comprends... tu ne ressens rien... pour moi... j'ai compris, j'abandonne...

-Bien ! »

Alors que le noiraud allait rentrer chez lui, Hinata s'avança, et leva le bras, demandant une condition.

« J'abandonne, mais en échange, sors avec moi pendant une journée !

-Hein ?! »

Il n'avait rien compris ! Non, voulait dire non ! Alors que le setter allait répliquer encore plus violemment, le roux le coupa dans son élan, s'expliquant.

« Je n'essaierais rien : je veux juste des souvenirs ! Ne me répond pas non, sors juste avec moi demain, et j'abandonnerais tout. »

Kageyama afficha ce que Hinata analysa comme étant du dégoût.

« T'as dit... un rendez-vous ? »

Alors que le plus grand bloquait sur le terme de « rendez-vous », Hinata lui expliqua que de toute façon, le gymnase n'était pas ouvert le lendemain, et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'entraînement. Et en plus, ils avaient prévu du beau temps. Alors autant en profiter pour sortir un peu. Tobio soupira.

« Si ça peut te satisfaire, alors j'imagine que c'est bon...

-C'est vrai ?! OUAIIIIS ! ! »

Le roux monta sur son vélo, et salua le noiraud.

« Je t'enverrais un SMS pour te dire les détails ! A demaiiin ! »

Le setter regarda le rouquin s'éloigner de plus en plus, avant d'observer le ciel. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer une seconde fois, légèrement démoralisé. _Idiot, _pensa-t-il, avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kageyama arriva sur la place centrale, où régnait une belle et majestueuse fontaine. Hinata lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient devant la boutique de sport, où le club allait souvent pour se réapprovisionner. Le noiraud était habillé simplement : un t-shirt noir, un jean blanc, et un manteau bleu marine. Alors qu'il n'était pas encore bien réveillé, une voix familière l'interpella.

« Kageyama ! Ici, ici ! »

Le roux s'avança vers son coéquipier, très enthousiaste. Un simple « Yo » sortit de la bouche du plus grand.

« J'suis ravie que tu sois venu ! Et à l'heure en plus !

-Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?

-Une heure ! »

Il s'en doutait... Quel idiot. Certainement qu'il allait lui répondre une connerie du style qu'il était trop excité pour attendre. Shouyo rit, légèrement gêné.

« J'étais trop heureux que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'arriver en avance... »

Bah tiens. Il était trop prévisible. Mais Kageyama remarqua que les yeux de son ami était gonflés, et rougis.

« Tes yeux...

-Ah, euh, ouais, j'étais trop excité donc j'ai pas beaucoup dormi... haha... »

Tobio acquiesça, et regarda le ciel. Il y avait quelques nuages, mais il faisait bon, pour un mois de novembre. Il apprécia un instant la brise légère qui vint lui caresser le visage, avant de reporter son attention sur la crevette. Comme il était, il avait prévu plein de choses, et il allait devoir le suivre... Ca allait être chiant, mais au moins, le roux arrêterait ses conneries.

« Donc... on va où ? »

Hinata réfléchit.

« Je ne sais pas... Il y a un endroit où tu voudrais aller ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'irais là où tu m'emmèneras.

-Sérieux ? Ouaaaiis~! »

Alors qu'Hinata proposer quelque chose comme manger, ou faire un peu de shopping, Kageyama pensait à tout autre chose. Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, qu'il pourrait utiliser pour s'entraîner. Même si le gymnase était fermé, il pourrait améliorer ses passes avec Hinata -quitte à ce qui soit là- ou ses réceptions. Le brun se retint de soupirer : il s'ennuyait déjà...

« Évidemment, j'ai pensé à tout... »

Hinata ouvrit son sac, et le plus grand vit une balle de volley. Des étoiles naquirent dans les yeux sombres du setter, appréciant le fait de pouvoir s'entraîner. S'il le prenait par les sentiments... Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc de la ville, et posèrent leurs affaires au pied d'un arbre. Shouyo sortit la balle de son sac, et se mit à quelques mètres de son coéquipier.

« N'utilise pas que tes mains, pense à tes jambes !

-Je sais, je sais ! »

La balle continua de faire des allers retours, tombant que peu de fois. Hinata avait l'air de s'amuser...

« Oï.

-Je sais, je bouge mes jambes !

-Non... Ca te va ?

-Hein ? »

Ils continuèrent de s'échanger le ballon, tout en parlant. Kageyama se sentait assez mal, surtout qu'il savait qu'Hinata avait certainement prévu plein de choses, sans rapport avec le volley.

« Je comprends pas. Y'a rien de différent par rapport à ce que l'on fait d'habitude.

-Peut-être, mais rien qu'être avec toi me rend heureux, alors ça me convient ! Et c'est plus amusant de jouer comme ça que tout seul. C'est mieux d'apprécier les choses quand on est plusieurs, non ? »

Kageyama ne répondit pas. Ce gars avait le chic de penser à des choses bizarres... Enfin, à présent, cela ne lui semblait plus aussi bizarre : le fait de s'entraîner avec l'équipe était appréciable, mais le brun avait passé un long moment à faire ça seul. Comme quoi, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

« Merde, j'ai frappé un peu fort !

-T'inquiète, j'ai ! »

Sauf que le rouquin trébucha, et tomba lamentablement, cognant sa tête contre le sol. Kageyama accourut, à moitié inquiet, et l'engueula de tomber sur une surface aussi plate. Shouyo se gratta la tête : il s'était fait mal quand même !

« Aïe...

-Tu t'es fais mal quelque part ?

-Ma tête...

-Fais-moi voir ça... »

Le plus grand s'accroupit, et avança son visage près de son coéquipier. Très près. Voir même trop près pour notre pauvre rouquin, qui sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Ah, c'est un peu enflé... Ca ne devrait pas être trop grave, t'auras juste une bosse je pense. »

Alors que le brun était rassuré qu'il n'y ait rien de grave, il remarqua que son ami rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce dernier se décolla un peu, assurant qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Sauf que Tobio ramena son visage en face du sien, les faisant se regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'aimes pas que je te touche ? »

Le setter avait l'air en colère. Mais... pourquoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est pas ça...

-Alors pourquoi tu t'éloignes ?

-Je ne m'éloigne pas, c'est juste que... C'est embarrassant ! »

Kageyama ne bougeait plus.

« Quand la personne que tu aimes te touche, ton cœur bat beaucoup plus vite ! Tu peux comprendre ça quand même ?! »

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas.

« Si c'est cette personne, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt qu'elle te touche encore plus ?

-Ce... ça dépend des personnes... je ne suis pas comme ça... »

Hinata détourna le regard, trop gêné pour rajouter quoique ce soit. Kageyama resta un peu sur le cul, avant de sentir ses joues lentement chauffer. Il toussa pour se redonner contenance, et se redressa. Il regarda ailleurs, voulant éviter les yeux de son coéquipier.

« Bon... est-ce qu'on devrait aller manger alors ? »

Un cri choqué s'échappa de la gorge du plus petit.

« Heiiin ?!

-Ou aller faire du shopping ? Je peux t'accompagner pour ce genre de choses. »

Kageyama tourna le dos à Shouyo, ramassant son manteau qu'il avait mis de côté pour pouvoir jouer librement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'un coup ?! »

Tobio répondit d'une voix calme, ce qui l'étonna lui-même.

« Rien, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tu viens ou pas ?

-J-J'arrive ! »

Le rouquin vint marcher aux côtés de son ami, heureux. Le brun, lui, regardait le ciel. _Il y a plusieurs façon d'aimer... n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE 8D**

**Cette fiction sera un_ Two-Shot_, et le deuxième chapitre est déjà bien avancé, donc je ne devrais pas mettre longtemps avant de le mettre en ligne :3 Je m'excuse si j'ai laissé des fautes, je ne suis pas très très attentive x) Ayez pitié de moi QAQ**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, bon courage pour ceux qui bossent, et bon appétit pour ceux qui mangent ! **

**Chuuuu, et à bientôt pour une prochaine fic ;D (n'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à laisser des commentaires hein ;D)**

_**PS : Je vous mettrais le lien du DJ dans le second chapitre, pour ne pas vous spoiler :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: One Day As Your Boyfriend

**Pairing **: Kageyama / Hinata

**Rating **: T

**Genre **: Romance

**Résumé **: _« Je t'aime ! » Encore une nouvelle lubie du rouquin. « Sors avec moi ! » Tch. C'était hors de question. Non, décidément, Kageyama n'était pas d'accord._

**Heeeey 8D Comment allez-vous, jeunes gens ?**

**Tout va bien de mon côté, je me suis cassé la figure ce matin, magnifique -o-' J'ai une vilaine bosse sur le front Dx**

**Berf, je vous accueille donc avec le second et dernier chapitre de cette traduction :3**

* * *

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt rapidement. Ils déjeunèrent en ville, commandant les mêmes choses -ce qui les énerva partiellement- puis allèrent dans diverses boutiques, à la demande du roux. Kageyama se laissait traîner, et se surpris même à apprécier. Au final, après être passer dans la boutique de sport pour lire des magasines sur le volley, les deux compères retournèrent dans le parc pour faire une nouvelle fois du volley.

Une fois la partie finie, ils se posèrent près d'un arrêt de bus, essoufflés d'avoir joué aussi longtemps. Malgré tout, Kageyama mit son manteau, car il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour qu'il reste en t-shirt. Hinata en fit autant, remettant sa doudoune sans manches.

« Ca a fini par une partie de volley, hein ?

-C'est passé trop rapidement... Aah... »

Hinata soupira. Il aurait aimer que la journée soit un peu plus longue.

« Ca a été, j'imagine ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire à un rendez-vous après tout ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Quelque chose de plus intime que d'habitude, je pense...

-Mmh... »

Du coin de l'œil, le brun vit que Hinata se tortillait. Comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas... Le plus grand soupira.

« Quoi ? »

Le roux sursauta.

« Ah... je... je me demandais si tu avais déjà aimer quelqu'un...

-Saute pas aux conclusions.

-Hein ? Ca veut dire que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

-Tais-toi. »

Hinata ne releva pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Tobio soupira, agacé.

« Y'a autre chose que tu veux faire ? Et tourne pas autour du pot, je le ferais si c'est faisable. »

A cette phrase, le plus petit rougit. Il avait bien une demande en tête mais... Raah ! Après tout, le brun lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas tourner autour du pot, alors il irait droit au but !

« Alors... j'aimerais bien qu'on se tienne la main... »

Sans dire un mot, sans un regard, Tobio saisit doucement la main du roux. Ce simple geste le fit rougir encore plus, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'il le fasse. Shouyo serra un peu plus la main de son coéquipier.

« T'as la main chaude. »

Suite à cette phrase, Kageyama bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Hinata le remarqua -en même temps, il n'avait pas été très discret- et souffla timidement.

« Hmm... Kageyama ? »

Le brun porta son attention sur le roux. Ce dernier tapota ses genoux.

« Tu peux te reposer si tu es fatigué... »

Kageyama s'énerva, ayant l'impression d'être une fille. Le roux s'excusa, le suppliant de ne pas se mettre en colère. Le brun se calma, n'écoutant que vaguement les excuses de son coéquipier. Il vit que Shouyo était déçu.

« ... »

Hinata retint un cri de surprise en sentant un poids sur son épaule. Tobio avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Le plus petit sentit tout son corps chauffer à ce contact. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce Bakayama le fasse !

« Ca ne me dérange pas. Réveille-moi quand y'a le bus. »

Rapidement, le brun s'endormit sur l'épaule confortable de la crevette. Hinata bougea légèrement sa main, de telle façon à ce que ses doigts serrent bien la main de celui qu'il aimait. _Kageyama a vraiment été génial aujourd'hui_, pensa le roux, une certaine amertume au fond de la gorge. Il avait accepté d'être avec lui pendant une journée entière, et Shouyo pensait que c'était largement suffisant. Seulement... Une voix au fond de lui en voulait plus. _Je peux lui dire que je l'aime, mais..._

« Seulement pour aujourd'hui... »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, rien d'audible. Alors qu'il passa son bras derrière le dos de Kageyama pour les rapprocher, il se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient très doux.

* * *

« Espèce d'abruti ! T'étais pas censé me réveiller quand le bus passait ?!

-Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi aussi... Mais c'était un accident ! »

Kageyama jura, avant de soupirer.

« Tant pis, je te raccompagne chez toi. On mettra deux ou trois heures à pied...

-Kageyama ! »

Le brun s'arrêta, son coéquipier l'empêchant d'avancer à cause de la prise qu'il avait sur le bas de son manteau. A côté d'eux, une grande horloge.

« Aujourd'hui... est presque terminé... »

En effet, il ne restait que trois minutes. Tobio sentit ses joues chauffer petit à petit. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire. C'était un peu comme... s'il s'avouait vaincu. Et il détestait ça. Il s'était pourtant battu, et s'il s'avérait que ce n'était qu'un jeu, il aurait l'air très con. Mais... Quelque chose lui disait que tout ça était plus que sérieux.

« Mmh... Hinata-

-Est-ce que tu pourrais... m'embrasser ? »

Kageyama se tourna vers le roux.

« Comme ça, je n'aurais aucun regret... Je... j'oublierais tout à propos de mes sentiments pour toi. Alors...

-Je refuse. »

Le ton était froid, distant, pas le moins du monde compatissant. Shouyo sentit son cœur se déchirer morceau par morceau. Il lâcha le manteau du brun, tremblant. Kageyama se tourna vers lui, se contentant de le regarder.

« Je... je comprends... Ce serait un peu trop, hein ? »

Le rouquin regarda l'horloge.

« Ah, aujourd'hui est terminé ! Merci beaucoup d'être venu avec moi, je suis vraiment heureux ! »

Il s'inclina, avec de se relever. Son regard transperça le cœur de Tobio, qui n'y vit que de la tristesse.

« Rentrons... »

Même sa voix ne mentait pas. Elle tremblait, vibrait, comme s'il était sur le point de... Hinata passa devant son ami, ne lui adressant aucun regard, ni sourire.

Kageyama lui emboîta le pas, et lui enlaça la taille dans son dos. Le plus petit pleurait, mais ce geste le surpris tellement que ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Un simple « Désolé » s'échappa de la gorge du brun.

« Non, t'excuse pas, ça me rend encore plus triste ! Puis, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, la journée est finie ! Laisse-moi partir, idiot ! »

Kageyama resserra son emprise, se sentant rougir.

« Écoute... »

Hinata se tut, et arrêta de gesticuler. Le brun rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille, lui soufflant un peu dessus. Shouyo rougit, mais se concentra sur ce que Kageyama disait, car ce bougre ne parlait pas fort !

« Je... »

_Je ? _répéta le roux dans sa tête.

« … veux... »

Le roux commença à paniquer. Est-ce qu'il allait le punir de l'avoir traîner toute la journée ?!

« … prolonger... ton truc. »

Sous le choc, Shouyo ne se rendit pas compte du fond des paroles du plus grand. Puis, d'un coup, il se retourna comme il put, pour voir le visage rougi de gêne de Bakayama.

« Ce... Ca veut dire que tu sortiras avec moi aujourd'hui aussi ?!

-Ouais.

-Et demain aussi ?!

-Ouais.

-Et après demain ?!

-Ouais.

-Pendant une semaine ?!

-Ouais.

-Un mois ?!

-Tu parles trop fort. »

Soudain, Kageyama retourna habilement le plus petit, de telle sorte qu'ils soient face à face, et sans aucune délicatesse, il l'embrassa. Hinata ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Voyant la mine perdue de son coéquipier, le brun réitéra son geste, plus doucement, mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure du roux. Le setter respira discrètement, et affirma :

« C'est pour toujours. Alors ne dit pas que tu vas y mettre fin. »

En face de lui, le roux pleurait, tellement il se sentait soulager. « Ne pleure pas ! » sortit de la bouche du brun, tandis qu'il essayait comme il pouvait les larmes qui coulaient à flot.

« Tu as pleuré aussi, la nuit dernière, non ?

-Mais... c'est parce que... je woulais pas que çwa se termine commwe çwaaa... (_c'est parce que je voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça_)

-Alors ne te force pas à faire l'impossible en oubliant !

-Mais... cw'est ce que tu m'wa dis de fwaiire... (_c'est ce que tu m'as dit de faire_) »

Kageyama se sentit un peu coupable, car la crevette avait raison. Il soupira, et le pris dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, étroitement.

« Ouais, désolé. »

Malgré toute la joie qu'éprouvait le rouquin, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Kageyama l'avait pourtant rembarrer dès le début, et là... Il l'acceptait ? Non, décidément, Hinata Shouyo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête du brun pendant leur... _rendez-vous_.

« Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as soudainement changé d'avis ? Ca veut dire que tu m'aimais un peu ? Kageyama, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

_Il est chiant_, jura le brun, gêné.

« Je l'ai pas dis ?

-Tu l'as dis ?!

-Hm.

-Alors redis-le !

-Comment veux-tu que je le dise autant de fois ?! »

Le spiker se libéra de l'étreinte, plantant son regard encore humide dans celui du plus grand.

« Si tu aimes quelqu'un, t'as juste à lui dire. »

Kageyama rougit : hors de question qu'il dise quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant ! C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait tout compris de travers !

« Je suis pas comme toi !

-Aïe aïe ! »

Tobio lui mit un coup sur la tête, avant de le prendre par la main, le tirant vers chez eux. Hinata rigola.

« T'es bizarre ! C'est facile de se tenir la main ou de s'embrasser, mais tu es trop gêné pour dire ''Je t'aime'' !

-Ferme-la et marche ! »

Hinata rit de plus belle. Il se sentait en paix.

« Tu devrais bien le dire à un moment, tu sais ? Tu ne pourras pas le garder éternellement en toi. »

Kageyama Tobio ne comprit pas cette phrase, qui s'évanouit dans le vent d'hiver.

* * *

« Hinata est enfin retourné à la normale ! »

Suga sourit, et Daichi se tourna vers Kageyama, qui était assis sur le sol du gymnase, faisant ses lacets.

« J'étais un peu inquiet, mais tu as refusé proprement, Kageyama.

-Ah, non. On sort ensemble maintenant. »

Les deux joueurs se retournèrent violemment, choqués.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit oui parce que c'était gênant, hein ? »

Koushi était réellement inquiet. Jouer avec les sentiments des autres, il n'y avait pas pire. Kageyama secoua la tête, et commença à se tripoter une mèche de cheveux qui était devant ses yeux.

« Non, c'est pas ça, mais... J'ai commencé à aimer ce gars y'a quelques temps déjà... Alors j'étais vraiment heureux quand il me l'a dit. »

Le capitaine et le setter ne comprenait plus. Ils avaient eu toutes ses emmerdes alors que c'était réciproque ?! Daichi allait frapper son cadet, mais Suga l'en empêcha, laissant le brun terminer sa phrase.

« Mais j'étais convaincu que lorsqu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait, ce n'était pas de la même manière que moi... Ce que je n'arrivais pas à dire, il le disait librement, sans effort, alors j'avais l'impression que ça sonnait faux. Même si je lui avais dis oui, et qu'il avait continuer, je ne savais pas si je serais capable de me retenir, donc j'ai préféré refuser. Mais... »

Kageyama se releva, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, cassé par quelques rougeurs.

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche ! »

Il avait réellement l'air heureux. Le brun s'excusa auprès de son capitaine, en lui disant qu'il avait eut raison de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il écoute ce que Hinata avait à lui dire la veille. Sawamura n'eut aucune réaction, se contenant de regarder Tobio rejoindre son roux. Suga était dans le même état, proche du poisson mort qui n'a pas encore réalisé qu'il était mort. Puis ils se réveillèrent.

« HEEEEIIIINNNN ?! »

Un peu plus loin, on pouvait entendre Tanaka faire un monologue sur les bien-faits de l'amour.

* * *

**Voilà... C'est fini :3**

**Ca fait du bien de finir une fiction dans un temps aussi court ! Je vais pouvoir écrire pleiiin d'autres choses... Huehue (pour toi Splashy) :D **

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mais je vous remercie d'avoir lu et de commenté :D J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous retrouve très bientôt ;3**

**Chuuu~ (je m'appelle dorénavant Craig Pied)**


End file.
